Rencontre inattendue
by Nicolina
Summary: UA 12 pour savoir de quoi ca parle il faut lire....


Rencontre inattendue  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: 1+2  
  
Avertissement : One shot, UA, Shounen-ai, lime, yaoi, POV de Heero, OOC de Heero.  
  
Disclamers: Bon, je crois que je dois dire que Heero et Duo sont pas à moi mais j'ai pas envie. Je voudrais qu'ils m'appartiennent mais je ne peux pas donc je le dis : Ils ne sont pas à moi.  
  
Genre: Romance et grosse frayeur.  
  
Petit mot: Je regardais Asterix et Obelix mission cléopatre quand j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic. Je sais que ça n'a rien à voir avec ce qui va suivre. J'ai toujours des idées à des moments bizarre.  
  
Minako et Kali cette fic est pour vous.  
  
Comment je suis arrivé ici ? Je ne sais pas trop. C'est la première fois que je vais dans un bar. Je suis au comptoir, un verre de coca à la main. Je ne supporte pas l'alcool. De toute façon, je ne pense pas que le barman m'aurait donné de l'alcool vu que je n'ai que quinze ans. Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? je me le demande.  
  
Un homme s'approche de moi. A y regarder de plus près, il a l'air d'avoir mon âge. Il s'assied à côté de moi.  
  
-Ca ne te gêne pas que je m'assois là ?  
  
-Non, non.  
  
Je le regarde plus attentivement. Il a l'air d'être un peu plus grand que moi. Il est habillé de noir, un débardeur et un jean. Ca le met très bien en valeur, je dois dire. Il a quelque chose de mystérieux en plus, renforcé par la longueur de ses cheveux. C'est incroyable ce qu'ils sont long. Il les a attaché en une longue tresse. J'ai jamais vu des cheveux aussi long même chez les filles que je connais et que j'ai connu. Ils doivent lui descendre jusqu'au fesse.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que t'as à me mater comme ça ? Me demande le jeune homme.  
  
Il tourne la tête vers moi. Je rougis comme une tomate. J'avais même pas vu que je le scrutais du regard. Il a dut le sentir. Je suis vraiment trop bête et pas très discret.  
  
-Alors ?  
  
-Rien.  
  
Je détourne la tête plus gêné que jamais. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Je crois que c'est le fait qu'il me plaise. C'est la première fois que je rencontre un mec qui me plaise. J'aime les hommes mais jamais je ne suis sorti avec un homme. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. N'empêche, il a de superbes yeux mais d'une étrange couleur. Il a les yeux améthystes. C'est la première fois que je vois cette couleur. C'est unique.  
  
-T'es nouveau ici ? Me demande l'objet de mes convoitises.  
  
-Euh ! oui.  
  
-T'es pas très bavard ?  
  
-On me le dit souvent.  
  
Il se rapproche un peu plus près de moi. Je suis de plus en plus gêné.  
  
-Dis-moi ? Pourquoi tu es ici ? -Je.je.  
  
Je n'arrive même plus à parler. Il est vraiment charismatique. Il dégage quelque chose mais je ne saurais dire quoi. Il approche son visage du mien.  
  
-Tu sais que tu me plais, me dit-il en chuchotant à mon oreille. Tu es vraiment très mignon à croquer.  
  
J'en revient pas. Il m'a dit que je lui plaisait. Là, je suis un peu paniqué, je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire.  
  
-Ca te dirais de venir chez moi ?  
  
Je le regarde dans les yeux. Il a le regard et un sourire emplit de désir. Je crois savoir ce que ça veut dire. Il m'invite à venir chez lui. Je ne peux pas. Il est vraiment rapide.  
  
-Nan, je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi.  
  
Je me lève et part. il était vraiment bizarre ce mec mais qu'est-ce qu'il était mignon. Je n'avais jamais rencontrer quelqu'un comme ça. Dans un sens, je n'avais pas envie de partir, juste pour rester encore quelque minutes à le contempler. On dirait un dieu vivant.  
  
Une fois sorti du bar, je rentre chez moi et pour ça j'ai un long chemin à faire mais tant pis ça me feras du bien. Je ne regretterai pas d'être parti au moins. J'ai une impression étrange depuis quelques minutes. J'ai l'impression que l'on me suis. Je m'engage dans un ruelle pour savoir si c'est bien moi que l'on suit. Je ne suis vraiment pas intelligent quand je m'y met. Il faut que j'arrive dans un cul de sac.  
  
Je me retourne pour faire marche arrière quand je suis plaqué violemment sur le mur derrière moi. Je savais bien que j'étais suivi. Un homme me tient. Je crois qu'il est pas là pour me dire un simple bonjour à voir son visage. J'ai peur. Je crois savoir ce qu'il va faire et ça m'inquiète.  
  
-Alors, jeune homme, on se promène ?  
  
J'aime pas le regard qu'il a. J'ai trop peur pour répondre de toute façon. Il me caresse les cheveux. Je n'ai même pas la force de le repousser. De toute façon, il a plus de force que moi. Il met sa main sur ma joue, me tire la tête et m'embrasse. Je ne veux pas. J'essai quand même de me débattre mais je n'ai pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'il me donne un violent coup de poing dans le ventre. Je commence à tomber à terre mais il me retient.  
  
-Ne t'avise pas d'essayé de t'enfuir, tu n'y arrivera pas.  
  
-AU S..  
  
Je n'ai pas le temps de crier qu'il me redonne encore un coup me retenant toujours pour que je ne tombe pas.  
  
-Pas la peine de crier. J'aime quand tu as peur, tu es encore plus désirable.  
  
Là c'est la panique. Sa prise sur moi est encore plus forte. Il commence à déboutonner ma chemise. Je suis trop choqué pour emmètre la moindre protestation. J'ai envie de mourir à cet instant. Je me dis que je n'aurais jamais dut sortir ce soir. Que ça ne serait pas arrivé si j'étais resté chez moi. Après avoir détaché ma chemise, il arrache mon tee-shirt d'un coup. Je ne sais même pas comment il a fait. Je m'en fiche. Il pose ses mains sur mon torse et je ne peux rien faire. Il descend toujours plus bas jusqu'à arriver en dessous de la ceinture. Je le sens qui commence à défaire le bouton de mon jean.  
  
-Je vous en pris arrêtez, arrêtez.  
  
Je sens mes larmes qui commence à couler. Je pleure, je ne pourrais certainement pas arrêter mes larmes. Je suis complètement amorphe, je ne fais même plus attention à rien. Soudain, je me sens tomber. Il a lâché sa prise. Je met un moment à m'apercevoir qu'il est par terre, étendu.  
  
Je vois quelqu'un qui s'approche. Par pur réflexe d'autodéfense, je me roule en boule et me cache les mains devant mon visage.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferais pas de mal.  
  
-Comment, je peux être sur ?  
  
Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai réussi à dire ces mots. La personne qui m'a sauvé me prend dans ses bras et commence à me bercer.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne te feras plus de mal.  
  
Je met plusieurs minutes à m'apercevoir que la personne qui me tient dans ses bras n'est autre le garçon que j'ai rencontré au bar. C'est lui qui m'a sauvé.  
  
-Je vais te ramené chez moi, me dit-il.  
  
A ces mots, je me libère de son étreinte.  
  
-Non.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferais rien.  
  
-Comment je peux être sur alors que tu m'as déjà demandé de venir chez toi.  
  
-Justement, j'ai voulu te retrouver pour te demander pardon d'avoir été aussi direct. Tu es la première personne que je rencontre qui plaise vraiment et je ne voulais pas tout gâché à cause d'une phrase dite sans réfléchir.  
  
Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Je ne pensais pas du tout qu'il était comme ça. Il ne montre pas le même personnage. Il est très différent.  
  
-Alors ?Me demande-t-il.  
  
J'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête. De toute façon ça peut pas être pire que là. Je rattache mon jean. Il serait arrivé quelques minutes plus tard et je pense que j'aurais été dans un sal état. Il me remet ma chemise sur mes épaules, mon tee-shirt ayant rendu l'âme puis retire sa veste et me la met sur mes épaules. Il me prend dans ses bras comme une mariée.  
  
-Je peux marcher, tu sais ?  
  
Il ne me répond pas et m'amène jusqu'à chez lui. C'est un petit appartement tout simple. Il a l'air d'y vivre seul. Il m'a posé sur le canapé et est allé préparé un thé. Je ne l'ai même pas remercié de m'avoir sauvé. Il revient vers moi et s'assoit à côté de moi en me tendant la tasse.  
  
-Merci.  
  
-Tu ne sors pas souvent dis moi ?  
  
-Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?  
  
-Parce que tu saurais que le soir il faut faire attention tout le monde.  
  
-Maintenant je le sais. Je te remercie.  
  
-De quoi ?  
  
-De m'avoir sauvé.  
  
-C'était rien et puis ça m'aurait embêter qu'il te fasse du mal. Comme je te l'ai dit, tu me plait et je pense que personne n'a le droit de faire du mal à une personne que j'apprécie.  
  
-Mais, tu ne me connaît pas.  
  
-Pas besoin de connaître pour savoir que j'ai eu le coup de foudre.  
  
-Hein ?  
  
Je suis un peu pris au dépourvu là. L'homme de mes rêve vient de me dire qu'il avait eu le coup de foudre pour moi. Je dois rêver. Il est vrai que ça m'a fait la même chose.  
  
-Je suis sur qu'on était fait pour se rencontrer.  
  
Il se rapproche un peu plus de moi. Là, je n'ai pas peur comme avec l'autre. J'ai envie qu'il me serre dans ses bras juste pour me sentir autant en sécurité que tout à l'heure.  
  
-Tu ne m'as même pas dit ton nom.  
  
-Je m'appelle Heero Yuy et toi ?  
  
-Duo Maxwell. Je suis ravi de te rencontrer. Tu es la plus belle rencontre que j'ai jamais eu.  
  
Il est vraiment direct mais j'aime ça. Contre toute attente il me serre dans ses bras. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien que maintenant.  
  
-Moi aussi, je suis très content de t'avoir rencontré. Tu es mon ange gardien.  
  
Il me soulève la tête et m'embrasse. C'est juste un baiser chaste. Il a les lèvres douces. Il recule la tête et me regard. Jamais personne ne m'avait regardé comme ça. On ne se connaît pas depuis très longtemps mais je sens que c'est une belle histoire d'amour qui commence à cet instant.  
  
Nous restons dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Plus rien ne compte. C'est la plus belle rencontre que je n'ai jamais faites. Une rencontre inattendue.  
  
Fin  
  
Vala encore une histoire de terminée. Un petit message pour les commentaires. Merchi. Nicolina. ^_____^ 


End file.
